Vassilissa The Beautiful
by itsallstupid
Summary: Based on the comic 'Everafter' by Endling and the Russian fairytale 'Vassilissa the Beautiful'. Everafter is on snafu-comics and go google 'Vassilissa The Beautiful'
1. Chapter 1

I open my hurting eyes, and I am afraid. Why is Mother not here? Then, it all comes back. 'She's dead,' I tell myself, 'she's been dead for eight years.' and I sit on the edge of my lumpy bed. Suddenly, the door slams open. It's my stepsisters, Urodlivyi and Domashnii. They yell at me to get up, so I do.

As I sleepily walk to the bathroom, I stare at a window in the hallway. As I search my reflection, I think 'Why?'. Why do people call me 'Vassilissa The Beautiful'? I am not beautiful. My stepsisters and stepmother, Chvanlivyi, tell me I'm not constantly. Mother did. She thought I was as beautiful as the sun shining on the pond behind my old home. My father believes I am, also. But he is never around. I wash my face and wander into the kitchen. Chvanlivyi is speaking to her daughters, when she suddenly turns to me. "You must hurry. Isn't your first day of work today?" I give a yelp, and scramble off, but not before hearing Urodlivyi and Domashnii's awful laughter.

I run into my small, very small, room and grab my bag. It has nothing in it but a snack and the directions to Everafter Maximum Security Asylum and Home for the Fantastically Traumatized, my new job. I'm supposed to be a nurse. Then I remember the doll. "OH NO!" I shriek, and I begin throwing things, trying to find her. I grab her from a pile of clothes, and break off a piece of my granola bar. "Little doll," I begin, shoving the food into her mouth and give her a drop of tea. "eat this food and listen carefully. Today's my first day! What do I do?" As if on cue, she stands up in my hands, and puts her hands on her hips. "Vassilissa! Just go to work! Be brave! I know you can, since you face those dummies every day and you faced Baba Yaga!" I glare at her, and notice how much alike we are. We both have two long braids, and her outfit is almost identical to mine. Her green eyes are the same shade as mine, and her hair the same copper color mine is. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Chvanlivyi's yelling and the doll stomping on my hands. "JUST GO!" she yells, and returns to her normal state. Domashnii pokes her head in, and begins giggling. "Talking to your doll again? You're so weird, Vassilissa!" She throws her head back to laugh, and scampers back to the kitchen. "Mother! Sister! You'll never guess what I just found Vassilissa doing!" I sigh and walk out of the house. I hate my life.

TRANSLATION NOTES: (This is Russian by the way) Chvanlivyi means snobby Urodlivyi means ugly Domashnii means homely


	2. Chapter 2

As I stood in front of the large double doors, the butterflies began. 'This is it,' I thought, shaking. 'This is your job.' I was just knocking on the door when I heard a 'thump'. I looked around, slightly shocked by the noise. I didn't see anything hit the ground, but I suspiciously walked over to the window, and gasped at the horror that awaited me. Bodies. Dead bodies everywhere. There was so much blood.. But the worst thing had to be the person standing in the middle of the gore. A little girl with a red hood. She was carrying a long saw. I couldn't breathe, and I barely ducked out of her sight just in time.

Now all my head was saying was, 'Run! Get out of here!' I almost get up and run, then I get the doll out. I feed her what I fed her this morning, and began screaming hysterically. "Vassilissa! I was trying to slee-" she stops short when she hears my sobs. "Little doll! Look!" I shakily hold her up to the window. When I take my hand down, she has the wrong expression on her wooden face. Not fear. Excitement. "COOL! YOU GET TO WORK AT A SLAUGHTERHOUSE FOR CANNIBALS?" she yells, and I almost face palm with the hand she's standing in. "No! This isn't supposed to be happening..!" I hear another 'thump' and turn just in time to see the head slowly slide off the window. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and almost faint. "VASSILISSA!" I hear Little Doll screech, and look at her. "Go in." is all she says. I give her a look that I would give a child who was holding a squirrel by the throat. A mix of disgust, confusion, and anger. "WHAT? YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE!" She gets a solemn look on her face, and sits down. "Trust me. You've got your mom's blessing. Plus, you've got me!" she gives me a cheesy smile, which make me grin a bit. "Okay." I say, with a sudden burst of confidence. I'll go in.

I open one door a tad, and my nose immediately pinches up. It smells very disgusting and metallic, and I want to scream. It's much worse than I thought. I very carefully shut the door, and take in everything. The girl is being distracted by a man with a machine gun. He's screaming insults at her, and she says nothing. I hear a 'psst!' and look in the direction I think it came from. I see a large nurse behind a table with another nurse, a small one at that, and some guy. I quietly sprint over to them, almost tripping over a body. The fat one whispers, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON?" I calmly respond, "I'm new here. Today's my first day." She blinks, and laughs quietly. "Oh, ok. Sorry, sweetheart, I thought you were a mainlander. I'm Midge. This," she gestures towards the small nurse, "is Charlotte, and that guy is Vincent." Charlotte gives me a soft smile, and an even softer 'hello'. Vincent waves nervously. I glance at the little girl, and tap Midge. "Who in the world is that, anyway?" Charlotte responds instead of Midge. "That's Red. Terrible, isn't she?" I nod, and suddenly, I think of a conversation I had with my mother a few weeks before she died.

"Vassilissa The Beautiful?" "Yes, Mama?" "Promise me something." "What, Mama?" "Be careful when you go playing. Some little girl just like you almost got gobbled up today by the Wolf." "Okay, Mama. I promise." "Good girl. Now let me brush your hair."

My mouth comes open a little bit, and I stand. This girl can't be all that dangerous. Midge is yelling/whispering for me to get back down, but I walk over to the middle of the room and stand a few feet away from her. She's cut the machine gun guy into bits, so I have her full attention. Time to see if Mother's blessing really works. "Um…hello!" I nervously call to her, and her gold eyes bore into me. "M…my name is…Vassilissa! I'm new here.." Red's eyes suddenly widen, and she starts to run. I think she's running away, but then I realize: she's running towards me.

I turn, screaming, but she grabs me from behind. I then feel her wrap her arms around me, and can feel her shaking. "No..! Help me! They're here again!" she starts sobbing into my back, and I'm so confused. Is this a method to soften me and kill me? Cause it's working… I turn and face Red, crouching on the balls of my feet so I can almost see eye to eye. She hugs me again, and I hear what she mutters into my shoulder. "Grandma…"


	3. Chapter 3

'Grandma? I am not old!' My inner self wants to ask why she said that, but I decide against it. I lay her small head in my lap, and she begins to say something, but some creature bounds out of nowhere and hits her in the head. My eyes widen, and I realize what the creature is. A cat. Wearing a hat and boots. He gives me a nod, and jumps onto a balcony which I hadn't noticed. A tall, thin man and an egg shaped man (wait…he really is an egg!) are waiting, the egg with a gaping face. The tall, thin one looks not as surprised. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" I hear Midge scream, and turn to find her little group running towards me. Charlotte has a look of awe on her face, and Vincent is fearfully poking Red. Midge looks up to the balcony and calls, "President Dumpty! Dr. Crooked! This is a new nurse! Her name is…uh…" she turns to me, embarrassed that she has already forgotten my name. I give her a smile, and reply, "Vassilissa. My name is Vassilissa Krasivaya."

I'm standing in the egg's office, waiting for him to finish looking at my file. After what seems like forever, he looks up and says, "So, how did you get Red to do that?" I simply shrug, feeling like an idiot, and lower my voice. "She called me Grandma…does that mean anything to you?" He shakes his egg head, and smiles. "Maybe you should go talk with Dr. Crooked. He's Red's lead doctor. But first," He then reaches in a drawer and hands me a bundle of white. "go change into your uniform." I give him a nod, and am about to leave, when I ask, 'Where's the bathroom?" He laughs, and points to a wall. "Down the hall, first door on the left."

As soon as I finish changing, I go look in the mirror. The uniform is a short, white dress that ends at where the knee begins. My new shoes are white flats, and I'm wearing a goofy looking headband with a white flap that has a red plus on it. I sigh, and dig my doll out. "Little doll, eat this and listen carefully. Look at this idiotic outfit!" she simply stands, and she bursts out laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! VASSILISSA! YOU LOOK LIKE A PROSTITUTE! BAHAHAHA!" I give an angry huff, and counter attack. "Well guess what? When we get home, I'm making you one!" This immediately stops her laughing fit. "HEY NOW! THAT'S NOT FAIR." I giggle, and walk out of the bathroom. I have a feeling today will be a long day..

"Hey! You're the new nurse, right?" I turn to find a nurse running towards me, and I see people hauling the bodies of the dead away. The nurse barely stops short of slamming into me, and bows. "My name's Mary-Ann. I can't believe you stopped Red! That's amazing!" I blush and scratch my head. "Hehe. Thanks…It's nice to meet you." She then makes a confused face, and I ask, "What? Is there something on my face?" She laughs, and shakes her head. "No! You don't have a patient list! Let me fix you up!" I tilt my head. Patient list? Mary-Ann runs past me to the egg's office, and after about two minutes, she comes out with a clipboard. "Here!" She yells, shoving it into my chest. I take it, and begin looking it over.

PATIENT LIST

VASSILISSA KRASIVAYA; NURSE

RED

GOLDILOCKS

ROSIE & POSIE

HANSEL & GRETEL

MUFFET

"So…these are my patients?" I ask as soon as I finish reading. Mary-Ann nods, and then begins chuckling. "Yeah! He gave you some of the WORST inmates, too! Hahaha!" I cringe at this remark, and sigh. "You mind telling me where Red's room is?"


End file.
